planetary_criminalfandomcom-20200213-history
BP Planetary Criminal Wiki:Manual of Style
This is an instruction manual that addresses the editing rules used by the ''BP Planetary Criminal Wiki ''in writing, titles, pages, and linking. Please read it before you edit any pages. However, make sure to observe current trends as well as these rules. Main guide Using "you" Every article should only use "you" in quotes. In the case what are you writting is not a quote, you should use "the player" instead of "you" or "we" to avoid confusing the readers. Another note that you should always avoid writing in the first-person when writing articles. Formality Always make sure to use words in articles like "going to", "want to", etc, instead of "gonna", "wanna", etc. Made in USA This wiki is written in professional modern English, created from the United States of America (USA). Cultural slang should be avoided. For example, instead of using "chap" which is British slang, use a more universally acceptable word such as "man". Use "among", not "amongst". Never use "whilst" - instead, use "while". Whilst is a word that is becoming increasingly archaic, similar to how "thee" "thou" "thine" "hast" "hath" are rarely used. Using "singular they" is also perfectly acceptable on this wiki. Try not using British or other different accent-style terms. Use the Americanized "color" and "honor", not "colour" and "honour", use "center" instead of "centre" and "theater" instead of "theatre", use "worshiping" and "chili" instead of "worshipping" and "chilli", use "realize" and "organize" instead of "realise" and "organise", and so on. Be succinct with your words, for example, "uncertain" instead of "not certain", "exhaling" instead of "breathing out", etc. Officialism This wiki is for the Brick Planet game made by Bricker, so anything related to Planetary Criminal that is published by the same user may have article on this wiki. Fanon A clear reminder - Fanart, fan fiction, fan theories, OCs (fan-made characters), and anything fan-related in the articles should be kept to an absolute minimum. Text styling Changing texts are very common to use, even for comments. Even though, please read the following steps carefully about using different texts for the articles. Italic Make sure that every games' titles from the articles are in italic text by either clicking the bent-shaped "I''" button. Bold From the start of info, all articles' names should be in bold text by clicking the capital '''B' button or adding three apostrophes on each sides. Link styling Mutiple links Please avoid making two or more links to the same article. For example, if you already have a link to the page Pistol in an article, do not add another link to the same page later in the article. Linking "the" or "a" When linking, keep unnecessary words such as 'the' and 'a' out of the link itself. However if the articles are titled with the first word "the", then they should be linked. Name styling The rules for page titles dictate that all proper nouns are capitalized, as are all locations, and names unless specifically not capitalized.